


Steve Rogers Is a Pain Worth Fighting For

by Morrigan2345



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Depression, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan2345/pseuds/Morrigan2345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He misses the movement after, misses the sound of rushing cars and kids, the angry laughter of forgotten old children.</p><p>So he follows the man he misses the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers Is a Pain Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this who knows.
> 
> Also, Steve Rogers is pretty sad, not just because of Bucky but that's just how it is sometimes. Clint is Deaf in this so Natasha is signing the conversations that are going on around him to him. 
> 
> All the mistakes are mine btw
> 
> My tumblr is a-small-jewel-shard.tumblr.com go check it out for updates and stuff

Following Steve Rogers around is a challenge. 

The Winter Soldier was only completely active in short burst throughout the years, when they deployed him he found the target and did what the mission called for.  When he was done he’d go back to a safe house, they’d feed him, wash him, dress him in tactical gear, drive him to a stationary base of theirs and freeze him.  They never really did anything other than that, he never acted out enough to be punished severely, but, he thinks as he looks at Rogers waddle down the streets of Sofia, how would he even remember.

Rogers makes him run in the mornings and the evenings, makes him sit in crowded rooms and eat different foods every night.  Rogers goes on tours of cities and museums, the kind that makes tourists ask for you to take a picture of them.  Rogers makes him talk to people, kids run around him and old people laugh at him.  He makes him do all of this without even knowing, because Rogers never stops moving and it’s The Winter Soldiers duty to follow him. 

So where ever the Captain goes so does the Soldier, even if the Captain can’t decide on a postcard, or a stuffed animal.

Even when the Captain doesn’t move, when he stays in bed twirling a pen in his hand, when he eats one apple and drinks one glass of water all day, when he lets his phone ring and when he only goes to the washroom once.

This is familiar to The Winter Soldier, being stationary, rooted to his window looking through the scope of his gun.  When the Captain doesn’t move The Soldier stays as well.

He misses the movement after, misses the sound of rushing cars and kids, the angry laughter of forgotten old children.

So he follows the man he misses the most.

-

The Black Widow arrives with Clint Barton, Code name Hawkeye his mind provides, as well on one of Steve’s better days.  He welcomes them enthusiastically and The Soldier closes his blinds when the two assassins step inside Steve’s hotel room, he knows how good Natasha Romanov is.  Instead he goes into his kitchen and picks up a spare bag from the floor.  He makes two sandwiches quickly and grabs three water bottles from the small refrigerator and places them into the bag.  He adds a few more knives to his person before grabbing the bag and stepping outside and making his way across the street.  He goes around the building to the back of it and starts climbing, trying to avoid windows and people on their small balconies.

When he gets onto the roof he goes to the farthest corner from him to his left and sits down on the gravel in one of the only shaded areas.  It’s evening but it’s still unbearably hot so Steve’s windows are wide open and The Soldier can hear the conversation going on from the hotel room right below him.

“-brought you coffee, and Nat got you a little mug so you won’t, quote on quote, drink like a barbarian from the coffee pot like Clint.”

There’s a soft thump and a drawn out sound of pain, “Then who do you drink like when you drink from the coffee pot?” Natasha asks

“Like a lazy ass, that’s who.” And there’s another thump and Steve’s laughing.  It’s nice to hear for a change.

“This is nice of you guys, you didn’t have to.” Steve says and someone snorts, “No really, I mean I had some stuff with the stars and stripes and all that back in the 40s but this is really nice, thank you.” He says sincerely

“It’s cool, I got everyone one of their own, had to get someone theirs twice but what can you do?” and Steve’s laughing again while Clint makes a sound of objection.

“They were trying to kill me Nat!  The thing was right there and Lucky was literally sleeping on top of me.  It was Dark too!  Plus, you know, also kind of deaf here, didn’t have a lot of time to prepare myself for some bat wielding, tracksuit wearing asshole trying to choke me to death!  Did I mention the dog!”

The hotel room is quiet until he hears a snort and then the room erupts in poorly smothered giggles with Barton complaining loudly of how he almost died and that they’re laughing about it.

“I’m sorry- I’m- Oh god did you see his face it- it got-“ and Steve starts snickering again

“Red- it got all red- ok alright that- that was good Clint, I finally understand what you went through now.” Natasha says and he can practically hear Barton roll his eyes

“I’m glad I could be of service.” He says sarcastically, “I’m gonna go make some coffee.” The Soldier can hear Natasha quietly ask for Barton to make her a cup of coffee, and he responds with something along the lines of ‘yeah, sure, whatever you absolute dick head’ and he hears Natasha chuckle. 

As Barton hums something under his breath and starts making coffee Steve and Natasha continue talking softly, there’s a somber tone in Natasha’s voice as she talks to him.

“How are you Steve?” she asks

“Good actually, better than before, for sure.  I feel less like the walls are going to start closing around me, which is ironic since the streets here are crazy small.” He says and she laughs and agrees with him.

“Yeah, it’s just that- You don’t call sometimes and we- we worry a hell of a lot.  Are you talking to someone about… About how you feel?”

“Yeah, talk to Sam nearly every day, mostly he apologizes for not being here but with his brother being sick and all I understand completely.  Sam’s a good man, wouldn’t be here without him you know, owe him a lot.”

“I’m sure that Sam didn’t help save your life against his will Steve.” Natasha says, “It’s good that you’re talking to him, he knows his shit.  It’s just- I mean, if you ever want to call to talk Clint’s skype is always open.” She says and Steve laughs once more but it’s more of a sharp exhale than anything else.

“Seeing as though cap’s face is doing the sad smile thing I’m assuming that you two had the talk…” Clint says coming back into the room, and a few moments of silence pass, with what only could be Natasha signing the conversation she just had with Steve to Clint.  Barton laughs when she’s apparently done but earnestly agrees adding that he has thumbs and is actually a very good texter thank you very much.  And the day passes by more or less the same.

The Soldier is down to a bite of his sandwich but still has half a bottle of water left when he hears everyone stand up in the room.

“You guys sure you don’t want to sleep here?” Steve asks awkwardly and Natasha thumps his shoulder

“We’re good, we have to be on a plane anyway, got a job to do in a couple of hours, we just wanted to see how you were doing.” Natasha says  

“I appreciate it.” Steve says and they all share quick hugs before Barton and Natasha say there last goodbyes and get on the elevator driving off in a blue car. 

He can hear Steve walking around and moving furniture around and clicking his tongue when he finds something.  He clears his throat a few times before heading to his window and chucking something out from it, mumbling something about him being old but not completely dumb.

The Soldier has the biggest urge to laugh.

He drinks his water instead and listens to Steve get into his bed.

After half an hour he gets up and scales down the side of the building and steps under Steve’s window to find broken surveillance equipment.  He has an unpredictable feeling of proudness.

But, he thinks as he looks up at Steve’s still open window, they’re not that bad of any idea.

**Author's Note:**

> The coffee mugs had the symbols of all the avengers on them (including rad colour schemes), and when i say all i mean all.
> 
> Everyone is worried about Steve. He's gone off to try and find this man that might not even know who he is... it's very stress inducing.
> 
> I did not know the capital if Bulgaria was called Sofia, that's like the prettiest name ever.


End file.
